


lovely

by seolay (speos)



Series: bottom kun works [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Qian Kun, Bottom Qian Kun, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sensitivity, Sub Qian Kun, im just here to contribute to the bottom kun library, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speos/pseuds/seolay
Summary: collection of bottom!kun smut prompts.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: bottom kun works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684900
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	1. YangKun: Sensitive Spots (+ praise kink)

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall basically i just wanted to write some bottom qian kun, the lovin that he deserves lmfao. im going to mark it as complete since i cant guarantee ill write more but if another oneshot comes about i'll update this so it doesnt mean its actually 'complete'-complete!

Kun was notoriously one of the least ticklish members of the dorm, mercilessly using his powers for evil and tickling Yangyang and the younger members without suffering anything in retribution. 

“But despite that, you’re so sensitive gege,” Yangyang cooed as Kun shuddered underneath him. 

Kun whined through his gag, drool wetting the fabric and dripping down the side of his mouth. 

Yangyang hummed. Slowly, so that Kun had ample time to follow Yangyang’s movements with his eyes, Yangyang leaned down and gave a tiny lick to Kun’s right nipple. 

Kun keened, arching back like he’d been shocked. 

“ _ So _ sensitive,” Yangyang whispered. He dragged a hand up Kun’s side, making him wiggle and moan. 

Kun mumbled something intelligible through his gag. 

“Hm? What’s that, my pretty gege? You’ll have to speak up.” 

Kun tried to talk again, but dissolved into garbled moans when Yangyang kissed his belly, right above his bellybutton. 

“You have the cutest tummy, you know that? It’s so warm and soft, perfect for kissing.” To punctuate his words, he kissed Kun’s belly again, this time laving at the skin and sucking gently before pulling off with a  _ pop _ . He watched as the skin bloomed red and shiny. 

“So pretty,” Yangyang murmured. He pressed his thumb into the new hickey, cooing when Kun let out a broken moan. “C’mon, talk to me baby.”

Yangyang set about removing the gag from Kun’s mouth and kissing his dry lips wet again. 

He gave Kun a few moments to swallow the excess saliva that had pooled in his mouth and blink away the tears from his eyes. 

Yangyang couldn’t help but try to catch one with his thumb. 

The feel of Yangyang’s calloused skin on his cheek was too much for Kun. With a pained keen, he came, his cock spurting out what little come he had left in his body. 

He slumped back down on the bed, completely spent and exhausted. His limbs felt like lead, he didn’t have any energy to even move when Yangyang came back with a warm towel to wipe him down. 

“My beautiful gege took that so well,” Yangyang said gently. “You’re so beautifully sensitive.”

Kun whimpered at the feeling of the cloth against his skin. “Hurts,” he croaked.

“I know, I know,” Yangyang soothed. “Maybe next time we shouldn’t go for so long, hm?”

Kun didn’t have the energy to shake his head but he managed to draw his eyebrows together. “No. Feels good.”

“I know, but you’re so uncomfortable now, baby.” Yangyang tossed the wet towel towards the laundry basket, missing the open mouth by a foot. Kun followed its trajectory but said nothing. 

Yangyang laughed. “You’re gonna be so mad at me later, Kun-ge. Do you wanna cuddle and sleep?”

“Mmph,” Kun said, and turned so his back was facing Yangyang. 

Yangyang smiled. “Okay,” he said. He laid down and pressed himself against Kun, chest to back, wrapping his arm around Kun’s body. “Sleep well, baby,” he whispered with a kiss to Kun’s shoulder. 

Kun burrowed deeper into Yangyang’s hold. “Love you.” Kun’s voice was muffled and already halfway to sleep. 

Yangyang couldn’t stop the warmth blooming from his chest. “Love you too.”


	2. LuKun: Mating Bite (+ praise kink, breeding kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has been waiting to mate with Kun for a long time, and the night has finally arrived. (mating bite, praise kink, breeding kink, they both want kids)

They had waited for this moment for months. They needed to plan, to take off work and find a place to go because they knew that the moment Yukhei’s teeth sunk into the back of Kun’s neck, Yukhei would be thrown into a terrible rut and Kun pushed into a sympathetic phantom heat, triggered by the mating. 

Yukhei wanted it to be perfect. No, it _had_ to be perfect, perfect for his Kun-ge, his beautiful, smart, sweet beta. 

Kun wasn’t as concerned. “I love you and you love me,” he insisted. “Anything else doesn’t matter.”

Well, it mattered to Yukhei and Kun understood that, so he used some of his savings to rent a penthouse for a week and a half, when they both were able to take some vacation time off work. 

Yukhei insisted on taking Kun out for a nice dinner on the first night. 

They’d already had a celebration with their friends and family earlier that day, but the night was just for them. Before she left, Kun’s mom had patted him gently on the butt and whispered, “I can help you with any grandkids.” Kun had swatted his mother away, red up to his ears, but he couldn’t help but wonder - what would it be like if he got pregnant? 

It was more difficult for betas to become pregnant than omegas, it was just the nature of things, but it was _possible_ , and the more Kun thought about it the more he wanted it - to be round and full with Yukhei’s baby - with _his_ baby, to love them and care for them and protect them and watch them take flight on their own to bring color and light into the world. 

As Yukhei cut into his steak, Kun asked, “What do you think about kids?”

Yukhei’s head snapped up, steak forgotten. “What?”

Kun opened his mouth to repeat himself, then shut it again, eyes dropping to his food. “It was nothing, never mind.”

“Kun- _geee_.” Yukhei rarely called Kun ‘ge’ these days due to the nature of their relationship, but he still brought it out when he thought Kun was being particularly silly. He reached his hand out across the table, wiggling his fingers.

Kun eyed Yukhei’s jiggly hand, it’s dance becoming more and more outrageous the longer Kun didn’t reach out to meet it. 

Kun huffed a laugh, stretching out his own hand and entwining their fingers together. He gave Yukhei an exasperated look. “Is this fine?”

Yukhei smiled. “Come on, I know you,” he said earnestly. “You had something to say. Tell me, I’ll listen.”

Kun shook his head. Even thinking about what he wanted felt embarrassing. 

He looked up when he felt Yukhei’s thumb rubbing against the back of his hand. 

Yukhei gave him an encouraging smile. 

Kun couldn’t help but smile back. This was Yukhei, after all. He trusted Yukhei to love him no matter what. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Kun said again, “What do you think about kids?”

Yukhei’s jaw dropped, and for a moment, Kun worried that he might have broken him. 

Then, Yukhei leapt up so fast he nearly knocked down his chair. “Yes!” he shouted. 

Kun hurriedly shushed him, worried about disturbing the other patrons. “Please don’t be so loud!”

“Sorry, Kun-baobei. I mean, yes,” Yukhei babbled as he sat back down. “Oh my god, I want you to have our babies so badly, oh my god.”

Kun said carefully, “I know we haven’t really talked about this - ”

“In what way?” Yukhei exploded with excitement. “We talk about how to raise our kids all the time, we play with Yangyang’s cousins and we work well doing that together, and I know you’re worried about not being the fun dad but it doesn’t matter because our kids are going to think you’re so fun, as fun as I think you are - ”

“God, I hope not.”

“ - and I know we definitely want more than one but starting with this one is okay - ”

“Three is definitely my limit.”

“ - and, and, and - _yes_ , Kun, god, yes!” Yukhei’s eyes were shining. “I want to do this with you so badly.”

It was the effect Yukhei had on him: Kun could feel all his fears melting away. He smiled. “Okay.”

Yukhei pushed Kun onto the bed so hard that Kun could feel his brain wobbling inside his skull. “You’re too eager!” he laughed.

Yukhei shucked off all his clothes, not caring how ridiculous he looked or where they ended up (Kun could already see all the ironing that needed to be done). “I don’t care, I don’t care!” Yukhei said, struggling with his last sock. He pulled it off triumphantly. He bounced onto the bed next to Kun. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, and now it's finally here! I can’t wait for a moment longer!”

Kun couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay then, hot stuff.” He rolled his body onto Yukhei’s and gave him a small peck on the lips. “Do your worst.”

Yukhei took Kun’s words as the gospel, capturing Kun’s lips in a searing kiss and stealing the breath from his lungs. 

Yukhei rolled them both over so he was on top and Kun was on his stomach. Before Kun could tell Yukhei not to, Yukhei ripped Kun’s shirt clean in two, buttons scattering everywhere. “X-Xuxi!” Kun gasped, but Yukhei wasn’t paying attention. 

He fastened his lips to the side of Kun’s neck, sucking a string of kisses into Kun’s skin, laving over the bruised skin with his tongue. Kun tilted his head to the side to give Yukhei better access. 

“Pants, pants,” Yukhei muttered to himself. 

“Please, not the buttons,” Kun begged.

Yukhei rolled his eyes. “I’ll make you another myself, I can’t - ” Yukhei was always closer to wolf than man when he got like this, and true to form, his fingers, curled into claws, were unable to unbutton Kun’s pants.

Kun closed his eyes. “Oh, fuck, just do it!”

In one smooth motion, Yukhei ripped Kun’s pants off, socks and briefs and all, leaving Kun entirely nude. 

“Kun, Kun, Kun, we’re doing this, right?” Yukhei panted, running his large hands up and down Kun’s body like he couldn’t get enough. “We’re really doing this, right?”

Kun couldn’t help giving a small laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, we are, Xuxi. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Kun, I love you, I love you - !”

Kun raked a hand up the back of his neck, holding his hair out of the way for Yukhei. “Do it,” he said. “Please, Yukhei, do it.”

Yukhei sank his teeth deep into the back of Kun’s neck, bonding the two of them for life. 

At first, Kun felt nothing. There was some pain, sure, but no sparks, no heat, no fireworks behind his eyes like he’d heard his omega friends tell him. Just a dull, throbbing pain on the back of his neck.

The only sounds were of Yukhei’s heavy breathing. 

Kun began to panic. What if he wasn’t enough for Yukhei? What if he’d condemned Yukhei to a half-life as an alpha without an omega? 

Then, he smelled it - Yukhei’s scent. Slow at first but rapidly expanding, the room filled with the smell of ripened cherries and sharp earthly spices. 

An alpha calling for their mate. 

Kun could feel his body start to respond. As a beta, he couldn’t go into a true heat, but under the force of such strong alpha pheromones his beta body tried to respond as best it could, all his muscles relaxing and the urge to submit rising from his belly strong and fast. 

Kun instinctively whined, pushing his body into the bed as far as it could go and tilting his neck to the side for Yukhei. 

Yukhei reacted immediately by biting Kun again, this time right under his jaw. 

“A-alpha!” Kun gasped. 

“Mine!”

Kun couldn’t leak slick, he just biologically didn’t have the glands for it, but he felt empty and his hole contracted, wanting Yukhei inside. He pushed his ass up for Yukhei, presenting himself like an omega. “Want - want - Yuk-Yukhei, want you - ” he panted, unable to stop himself from wiggling. 

“No,” Yukhei growled. 

Kun froze, afraid he’d offended the alpha somehow.

However, Yukhei only flipped him onto his back and shoved his nose into the scent gland under Kun’s jaw. “Not an omega,” Yukhei murmured, so gentle the contrast between his voice and his scent made Kun dizzy. “Not an omega. My beta. My beautiful beta. Don’t want an omega. Only want you.”

Yukhei’s words filled Kun with warmth from his toes to his fingers. With Yukhei’s voice boyoing him up, he felt like he could do anything. “Yes,” he said. He reached down and grasped the back of his thighs. “I’m yours. Your beta.” Kun lifted his legs as high as he could and held them in the air, his abdominal muscles and biceps straining a little. It wasn’t a traditional mating position, but what the hell - they weren’t traditional anyway. This was for them. 

Yukhei’s eyes lit up. “So delicious,” he purred, eyeing Kun’s tight, round hole. 

“All for you,” Kun mewled. He lifted his legs higher and shot Yukhei a flirtatious glance. “I cleaned myself before dinner.”

“Ah, you - ” Yukhei cut himself off, shoving his face into Kun’s ass rather than speak more. 

Kun shrieked at the first touch of Yukhei’s tongue to his hole, before moaning as Yukhei’s large hands grabbed his asscheeks and spread them further apart. 

Yukhei licked a messy circle around Kun’s hole, delighting in the way Kun’s hole fluttered for him. 

“So good, so good, so good,” Kun chanted, fisting his hands in Yukhei’s hair. 

Yukhei hummed, satisfied with the response he wrung from his beta. Encouraged, he pushed his tongue in further, licking Kun open as much as possible without his fingers. 

Kun keened, back arching. “No, no, more more,” he moaned, hands grasping and pulling as if unsure if they wanted to push Yukhei in further or pull him back. 

Yukhei could only tease his Kun so much; he released his grip on Kun’s thighs, and after helping Kun slide a pillow under his hips, dug into the bedside table for lube. 

“You sure you don’t want condoms?” Yukhei checked as he brought the lube back to the bed.

Kun unconsciously rested a hand on his belly. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m sure.”

Yukhei flashed Kun a filthy grin. “Well, then,” he drawled, dribbling lube all over Kun’s hole. “I suppose it’s time to give you what you want.”

“Yes, yes, stop being so slow - ”

Yukhei shoved two fingers into Kun, shutting him up. 

“Fuck!” Kun cursed. He wasn’t stretched enough for two fingers, but the burn eased into pleasure as Yukhei carefully scissored his fingers. 

Yukhei slowly added another finger, and then one more, until he was pumping four fingers into Kun’s ass. 

“Are you ready to take my thick alpha cock, baby?” Yukhei teased. 

“Hurry - hurry up!” Kun panted. “Ready, ready, been ready, please, please, please - ”

Yukhei slid into Kun in one smooth motion. 

Kun had never felt anything so good. He and Yukhei had had sex before, even once when Yukhei was in rut, but it wasn’t anything like this. Electricity sparked in his blood, fire from the bite on his neck spreading through his body. He didn’t have the presence of mind to do anything but moan as Yukhei pounded into his limp body, a pleasant hazy fog clouding his brain. 

“God, you’re so pretty like this, so pretty, all for me.” Yukhei had all but bent Kun in two, biceps straining by Kun’s head. 

Kun was nothing short of a vision - eyes glazed over, lips red and swollen, a flush high on his cheekbones. 

Yukhei leaned down to kiss Kun again, tangling their tongues together. Kun didn’t have the energy to do anything but whine into the kiss, high in his throat. 

“How - how does it feel, baby?” Yukhei grunted, hips continuing to drive into Kun without pause.

Kun nearly sobbed at being asked to speak. Yukhei’s cock rubbing against his insides sent sparks running up his spine, and his brain felt fried. “So - good - ” he slurred, trying to do his best to please Yukhei anyway, “Inside - hot - ”

“You are so hot, baby,” Yukhei said. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Something inside Kun snapped. Curling his hands into the bedsheets, he pleaded, “Come inside me, come inside me, fuck, breed me, please, please, _please_.”

Yukhei growled. “Oh, fuck, that’s so hot.” He leaned down so his and Kun’s chests were pressed together, his face right above Kun’s. Yukhei drove his hips down into Kun harder than before, the filthy squelch of the lube turning him on even more. “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna breed you up so good baby, gonna make you round with my pups, our pups, you’re gonna be such a good mommy - ”

Kun’s glazed-over eyes regained a spark of life. “Not - not a mom,” he panted, a curve of a grin touching his lips. 

That pushed Yukhei over the edge. With a final thrust, he shoved his cock into Kun’s hole, come spurting into Kun in pulses and knot swelling to tie them together. 

Kun came almost immediately after, the sensation of Yukhei’s warm come filling his insides driving his orgasm. 

Yukhei and Kun came down from their highs slowly, breathing harshly in the quiet room.

Kun spoke first. “I can’t believe me saying I didn’t want to be ‘mom’ was what made you come.” He was smiling, a soft, tired smile that Yukhei knew he would never be tired of seeing.

“It’s because it’s you,” Yukhei said, playing with Kun’s hair. “It’s just so… so _you_. How could I not come?”

“Okay, something about that is kind of gross,” Kun laughed. 

Yukhei just smiled. His fingers found their way to the back of Kun’s neck where his bite was, red and inflamed. It would settle and scar over the next few days, but it would always be there, a symbol of their relationship. 

Kun sought Yukhei’s eyes curiously. “What are you smiling for?”

Yukhei smiled wider. “Oh, nothing.” He leaned up to kiss Kun. “Just happy.”


End file.
